Do You Want Me?
by Louann1
Summary: Sakura is a student and is forced to share her accomodation with Syaoran, an obnoxious new student she met on the street. They both hate each other due to their 'less than great' first meeting... But they still want each other.
1. Prologue

Do You Want Me? 

By Louann1

Prologue

" Will Sakura Kinomoto please go to the principle's office?" The PA blared the message throughout the school. Between all the classes apart from one, a loud sound of whispering could be heard. Sakura Kinomoto was a perfect student, high grades and was popular with everyone... mostly. The straight 'A' student sighed heavily and packed up her books into her pink drawstring bag. She stood up, brushed her auburn hair out of her eyes, straightened her clothes and swung her bag on her back. She slowly walked between the identical desks and left the room. As soon as she closed the door gently behind her she could hear that a burst of gossip sprung between her class. Sakura sighed, This can't be good. I haven't done anything wrong. Have I?

" All right! Calm down!" An authoritative voice yelled from inside.

Sakura slowly walked to unknown territory. She wasn't very familiar with the principle's office. She'd only been there once and that was before she was enrolled. The school wasn't that great. She had to live on campus with her room mate but recently she's moved away because her parents were upset she was mingling with boys. Sakura laughed at the thought, If Touya could see me now. Her day hadn't been going so well, an encounter with a jerk had angered her beyond the usual.

She sat outside the principle's office trembling. The door opened and a small man with only a whisp or white hair popped his head from the doorway and called Sakura in.

The office was surprisingly organized. Principle Miishi wasn't known to be tidy. His face was dark as if to be disappointed or bring grief.

" Miss Kinomoto..."

" Yes Principle?"

" I have some news for you..."

" What is it?" Sakura's heart raced. Was there an accident? Were any of her family hurt?

" A new transfer student needs accommodation and you are the only one available."

" That's OK," Sakura breathed a sigh or relief.

" Well... There's a bit more to it than that..."

" Oh?"

" It's not a major factor but well... The transfer student is a male."

Sakura blushed a deep shade of red. Living with the opposite sex on campus was unheard of. Besides, how would she cope with Touya if he found out?

" Cheryl? Send him in," Principle Miishi spoke into the intercom.

" Yes sir," Cheryl's voice was distorted.

The door handle twisted and Sakura wriggled in the caramel leather chair to see the new student.

" HIM?!"

" Hello again," He walked in and greeted her.

" Is that all you can say?!" Sakura screeched. She was clearly pissed off with the guy.

" Well, you two seem to know each other. Sakura please show your new room mate around," Principle Miishi smiled.

" But-"

" LEAVE ME AND MY PRUNE JUICE!!!"

The door slammed behind Sakura and the chestnut haired boy.

" Ouch!"

" Are you hurt?" The boy asked.

" What? NO!" Sakura roared.

" Jeez! Try to be caring and you get your head bitten off," He rolled his eyes.

" Look... What's your name?"

" Wouldn't you like to know?" he smirked.

Sakura just glared, this was one person she found repulsive.

" Syaoran Li," the boy quavered.

" Humph! Well... Look LI," Sakura eyed him closely. He wasn't that bad looking. What pretty amber eyes, Sakura thought. She soon snapped out of it and poked him further away. " If you're living with me, you live by my rules. Got it?"

" Um..." Syaoran stuttered. He didn't want Sakura to get the idea he was a pushover.

" Come on! I should be able to do what I want!" Syaoran defended. " Just because you're pretty doesn't mean you can control me!"

" Look you perv- What?"

" See? That shut you up," Syaoran continued to walk through the empty corridor.

" Grr! You make me soo mad!!" Sakura caught up with him.

" You pervert!" Sakura whacked his arm, it was surprisingly muscular.

" Hehe!" Syaoran laughed.

--------------------x--------------------

Well... I don't really have much to say except... Please review!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! Thank you.


	2. When I Don't Get My Way

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed:

kriz, Tinkerhell, La SaLLe - 6Re3n ArCh3r 15, dragonspirit888, Neko-Yuff16, kura52, melon-heart, Illusion Dragon, and CelestialMoussy

Please review, much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

--------------------x--------------------

Do You Want Me?

By Louann1

Chapter 1: When I Don't Get My Way

" You know Li... You're one hell of a guy," Sakura smiled.

This was a change. All the way to their appartment she'd been dissing him, calling him names, hitting him. Syaoran didn't really want to diss back, after all they were going to be living with each other for a year. And maybe... just maybe, they'd actually get along.

" Really?" Syaoran blushed.

" Yeah, one from HELL!! THE REINCARNATION OF SATAN!!" Sakura threw a pillow at him.

" That was harsh, Sakura," Syaoran slumped onto the white leather coach. So much for change, he thought.

" You know... I knew you were trouble," Sakura glared at him.

" I've heard that before... Anyway, where do I sleep?" Syaoran asked finally relaxing.

" Right where you are," Sakura replied. She went to the kitchen.

" WHAT?!" Syaoran yelled. " No way! I'm not sleeping on this sofa for a whole year!"

" You're not. Just until futhur notice," Sakura turned on the oven. All this arguing made her hungry. " That's what you get for what you did to me this morning!... Unless you want the floor!"

" I said I was sorry!" Syaoran yelled back.

Syaoran waited for a reply but there wasn't one. He listened closely and could vaguely hear the sound of Sakura crying.

Slowly he got up and went to the kitchen. It was amazingly clean, every item was spotless and with black or white. In the middle of the laminated floorboards was Sakura on her knees. Syaoran rushed to her and knelt down on the floor.

" Hey... I'm sorry... I'll sleep on the sofa. Just.. Don't cry... You don't want to ruin your pretty face now, eh?"

" OK!!" Sakura piped up and wiped her tears with her pink sleeve.

" Hey! You liar!! That's just low, you know that?!" Syaoran spat.

" So I cry like a baby when I don't get my way... You still want me," Sakura lustfully, drawing closer to Syaoran.

" Well..." Syaoran began.

" You sado!" Sakura went back to cooking. " You're still sleeping on the sofa."

" I know... I am sorry..." Syaoran said with a sad look in his eyes.

" Nice try, but you won't fool me like that," Sakura said.

Syaoran gave a small smile and went back to his new bed.

As Syaoran lay down on the cushiony sofa he remembered his first encounter with Sakura.

-That Morning-

On the busy street a young man walked with his head looking down. He was drinking a cappichino; he needed the caffine. He'd been up most of the night worrying about his new school. He didn't have to be in until later on that day. It was rush hour and many people barged into him including a pretty young lady.

" I'm soo sorry," the young man apologized seeing his coffee on the lady's blouse.

" I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed looking at her silver wristwatch.

" Please let me pay for your taxi fare," the man suggested.

" Thanks for offering but I-" The girl began to walk away but she slipped on the coffe glazed ground.

The young man tried to save her from falling but in the end both ended up on the floor, lips to lips.

" I am soo sorry," the man repeated.

" You better be! This coat is dry clean only!"

" Since you're going to be late, how about we meet later and I can pay you then," the man said.

" You jerk!" the young woman began to hit him. " You are sick! Disgusting! You don't do that to people on the street yet alone a female!! I am not meeting you again!!"

" Calm down," the man restrained her wrists.

" Grr! Forget it!!" with that the lady left.

The young man continued to stare as the young woman ran out of view.

-Present-

" Sakura... Sakura... Sakura?" Syaoran gently shook the young lady that had somehow appeared next to him.

" What? Lemme sleep..." Sakura slurred.

" But...?" Syaoran was truely puzzled. Slowly he tried to get off the sofa without touching any... unnecessary body parts. Eventually, he manage to fall on the floor with a thud due to the lack of gripability he had.

Sakura woke after hearing the unexpected thump. She immediately sprung up and looked around. She couldn't see anyone. Then, she heard a small groaning fron behind her. She looked over the back of the sofa and saw Syaoran.

" Whatcha doing?" She asked, emphasizing every syllable.

" Dying on your floor," Syaoran replied.

" Tut tut, Li, it's your floor too," Sakura scolded playfully.

" Oww..." Syaoran curled up. " I really think I shouldn't sleep on the sofa."

" Hey... Are you OK?" She asked sincerely.

Sakura got off the sofa and went to Syaoran's side.

" Syaoran," She called his name. " Let me help you..."

" Oww!" Syaoran groaned for the tenth time.

" I guess you could sleep in the spare room," Sakura said.

Sakura turned him over but to her surprise Syaoran pulled her down into a kiss.

" Now... That's what I do when I don't get my way," Syaoran stood up and straightened his clothes.

" Li?" Sakura's face became very dark. " You are going to pay for that!"

" Huh?" Syaoran whimpered.

" YOU MORON!! YOU ASSHOLE!! YOU JACKASS!! YOU SEX OFFENDER!! DO THAT JAPANESE POLICE EVEN HAVE YOU REGISTERED?!" Sakura yelled and chased Syaoran around the not-so-tidy-anymore appartment. " COME BACK HERE YOU CREEP!!" Sakura screamed.

" Why is it always me? Have I cussed you?!" Syaoran asked, pausing to look at his attacker.

" Have I ever sexually harassed YOU?!" Sakura retorted.

" Hmm... You have a point there," Syaoran stood thoughtfully.

" Wha-?" Sakura froze. What was he talking about?

" Technically you have once," Syaoran told her.

" What? When? NO!" Sakura denied.  
" Yeah... This morning... If I remember correctly it was you who was on top," Syaoran pondered.

" No..." Sakura replied. " It was you who was on top, you prat!"

" Oh yeah. Anyway, what's with all the name calling?"

" You deserve them!" Sakura retorted.

" For what? One kiss?"

" Two actually, and a bunch of sexual harrasment!"

" Sexual harrasment?! When?"

" You mean... You don't remember?" Sakura asked innocently.

" No..." Syaoran replied puzzled.

" Then you don't need to know," Sakura turned on the television.

" Yes, I do!" Syaoran turned it off.

" Look Li-"

" You say that a lot, you know?" Syaoran pointed out.

" If you're going to be like that..." Sakura turned the tv on with the remote.

" OK, OK... Tell me," Syaoran turned it off.

" Well..." Sakura extended the 'ell'. " Yooooooou... Sleep walk... And sleep talk... And sleep sexual harass."

" No..." Syaoran's voice was low in disbelief.

Sakura nodded and raised her eyebrow,

" How do you think I even got to the point of touching you, yet alone sleeping next to you?"

" I am very, very, very sorry," Syaoran bowed.

" You need to stop apologizing, it doesn't suit you at all," Sakura said rustling open a potato chip packet.

" Yeah... It's a bad habit I guess," Syaoran told her. " I'm used to apologizing for my actions."

" I've noticed..." Sakura eyed him. " You really are starting to piss me off with all the 'I'm sorry... I'm sorry'. You need to stop that."

" I'm sor-" Syaoran began before he realized Sakura was kissing him.

" See? I can get my way, your way too!" Sakura smiled. " Jackass!"

" What?!" Syaoran barked. " Whad I do?"

" You enjoyed that! You moron!" Sakura pushed him onto the white sofa.

" Excuse me but you're blocking the tv," Syaoran gestured for her to move.

" This time Li, you will not be kissing me to get your way!" Sakura stated firmly blocking the tv even more.

" There are other means of getting what I want," Syaoran told her.

" Oh really? What would they be?"

Syaoran got up, lifted Sakura and swung her over his shoulder.

" Li! You put me down now!!" Sakura yelled thumping her fists on his back.

" Are you sure?" Syaoran asked cooly, walking around the apartment. He managed to find his way to the bathroom and began to run the bath with cold water. It sploshed and eventually filled almost to the top.

" Yes, I am!" Sakura pounded even harder.

" Fine," Syaoran dropped her into the icy cold bath.

" Ahhh!! Wait until I get my hands on you LI!!"

" Take a chill pill," Syaoran left Sakura in the bath and closed the door.

Sakura later emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a green towel.

" Holy crap!!" Syaoran exclaimed as he saw Sakura.

" I think I look a bit better than 'shit', thanks," Sakura went to the kitchen.

" You do! It's just... You..." Syaoran trailed off. " Are you going to walk around like that a lot?"

" Not now... When you say it, it sounds perverted," Sakura went to her room and slammed the door.

" Heh!" Syaoran laughed to himself.

" DON'T THINK I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! 'COS I CAN!" Sakura screamed, her voice was muffled by the door.

" What I did this morning wasn't that bad, was it?" Syaoran asked pouring himself a drink.

" I guess not... But it's what you said that pissed me off," Sakura said.

" What did I say?" Syaoran swallowed the drink.

" 'Since you're going to be late, how about we meet later and I can pay you then'. God! You sounded like a sugar coated stalker," Sakura appeared out of no-where with a comb in her hand.

" How can I-"

" Don't," Sakura stopped him. " I like things the way they are. Like I said, ' I cry like a baby when I don't get my way'."

--------------------x--------------------

Please review because I work really hard on my fics and I don't want to waste my time if people aren't reading them.  
Thank You 


	3. When I Make A Mistake

To make sure that a door doesn't close you can put sticky tape on the bit that goes in at the side. That's just to make sure that you understood what I was talking about later. I really would've liked to string this chapter out longer but I couldn't. I really did try, I'm sorry it's quite short. There's only one kiss too (it's not really a proper one). I thought that I put too many in the previous chapter so I kinda held back. I'll make the next chapter longer - 'tis a promise! 

-x-

Do You Want Me?

By Louann1

Chapter 2: When I Make A Mistake

" Is anybody home?" Sakura called out as she entered the apartment with grocery bags. She waited a moment for a reply but none came. She closed the door behind her with her foot and continued to make her way to the kitchen. She hummed tunefully as the put the things away. It was her free period and so she didn't expect Syaoran to be home anyway. She looked at the empty brown paper bags and thought. She felt as if she had forgotten something. She dismissed the thought and went to watch TV. For an hour she didn't move from the spot, she just stared mindlessly at the screen and pushed a button on the remote occasionally. Soon it was time for Syaoran to come home. She hated having to think about it. She felt bad about treating him badly but it was something that he brought up in her. She let him sleep in a room and gave him money, things she was supposed to do anyway.

Syaoran arrived home and saw Sakura sleeping. He didn't want to disturb her. He didn't know what he felt anymore. He'd tried being nice so now he was giving her the silent treatment... Except he wasn't really being silent. More or less quieter than he normally was. He slipped past her, without a second thought, and went to his room.

He placed his bag carefully on his bed and sat on his swivel chair and began to work at his laptop. He rested his head on his hand as he waited for his laptop to load. He turned his head as he heard a creak coming from his door. Sakura popped her head through the small gap that was already there and entered. She closed the door behind her and sat on Syaoran's green bed.

" Hi... I didn't hear you come in..." Sakura smiled faintly. She sat awkwardly as she spoke to Syaoran who turned back to face his laptop.

" Well... I didn't want to wake you..." He replied in monotone.

" Oh... Thanks... I guess..."

" I didn't want to hear you complaining... But hey... We can all dream," Syaoran snapped.

Rudeness! Sakura thought. She'd never seen him like this before.

" That was uncalled for y'know," Sakura lay down on the bed.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm laying on your bed," Sakura looked up and around.

" And pray tell... Why?"

" Because I wanna see what it's like to be you," Sakura stated.

" Whatever..." Syaoran logged in and opened Internet access.

" So... What's it like?" Her tone was now harsh and cold.

" What?"

" Being you... What's it like being you?" Sakura repeated.

" You don't wanna know," Syaoran placed his hand on the touch pad and began to check his mail.

" Try me," Sakura sat up and looked emotionless. Whether or not Syaoran would answer that question puzzled her.

" I don't want to talk about it," Syaoran's eyes opened as he read an email.

" Aren't we mysterious all of a sudden?" Sakura smirked.

That was the last straw.

Syaoran slammed the laptop shut and tried to get out of the room.

The main word being TRIED.

" Dammit!" He yelled. " Look what you did now!"

" What!" Sakura snapped back. " Me? It's your room! It's not my fault that the door locked! You should've warned me!"

" Warned you?" Syaoran stood with his arms crossed. " It's your home! YOU should've warned me!"

" Whatever..." Sakura got up and walked to the door. " This needs a woman's touch, move out of the way, jerk."

Sakura grasped the cold knob in her hands and twisted it with all her might but her efforts were to avail.

" Sure, a real woman," Syaoran commented sarcastically.

" Fine..." Sakura went back to Syaoran's bed and lay down again.

Syaoran went back to his laptop and re-read the email and sighed.

" What's the matter?" Sakura asked concerned.

" Nothing..." Syaoran replied harshly.

" OK..."

" I can't stand this silence," Syaoran said as he pounded the door.

" Chill out..." Sakura said as she approached him. " Hey, stop that."

Sakura touched his arm to stop him. The door had dents in it already and Syaoran's hands were beginning to get bloody. As soon as she touched his muscular arm, Syaoran, in shock and as a quick reaction hit her.

Sakura fell to the ground. She touched her cheek it was hot and bleeding. Syaoran looked at her with stern eyes. He quickly took the box of tissues on her desk and handed it to her.

" Here..."

" ..." Sakura snatched the box and pulled out tissue after tissue and applied it carefully to her wound as she sat on his green bed.

" You OK?" Syaoran asked. His conscience screamed out at him, telling him to apologize but he ignored the words of wisdom.

" I'm fine," Sakura said confidently, trying to hold back her tears.

" I shouldn't have done that..." Syaoran admitted.

" Aren't you going to apologize?" Sakura asked with a hint of spite.

" For what?" Syaoran shrugged. He knew where this was going to.

" Just... Never mind... I'm okay now!" Sakura snapped back to her cheerful self. Somehow she didn't have the energy to be angry at Syaoran.

" You're much stronger than me..." Syaoran stroked Sakura's cut to ease the pain.

" What do you mean? You're the strongest person I know, you come out here to study on your own, your the only guy in the family, you put up with all the hassle from the other grads, I'd say that's pretty strong..."

" How did you know all of that?"

" I did some research. I thought that if I knew more about you then we'd get along better..." Sakura trailed, Syaoran was looking at her differently.

Syaoran leaned in to kiss her. It was only on the cheek but Sakura thought that it was sweet.

" What was that for?" She asked apprehensively.

" You forgot to buy the sticky tape didn't you?" Came Syaoran's reply.

" What are you-? Oh..." Sakura recalled Syaoran's request for sticky tape (for the door so it wouldn't lock), the image of the brown paper bag filled her mind. " I would apologize but seeing as you didn't for this," Sakura pointed at her cut. " Let's just say we're even."

She took some more tissues and dabbed Syaoran's bloody hands,

" I also learnt that you studied martial arts since the age of 4 and that you have no shame."

" Excuse me?"

" I mean... You're living with a girl and you didn't even ask for one of the single rooms which are left spare for emergencies..."

" I thought that living with someone would be better than living on my own. I thought that the change would be welcomed since that's all I've ever done since I arrived in Japan," Syaoran winced at the pain and propped his head against the wall as he sat next to her.

" You make it sound so sad..." Sakura began to pity him. " Syaoran?"

Sakura smiled as she watched Syaoran fall lifelessly to sleep. She hugged him gently, even if she wouldn't apologized for making a mistake she would give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around him watching his expression as she did so. He didn't really react, he just looked more peaceful. She suddenly felt all her energy being tapped out of her. Syaoran's warm breath on her face made her feel even more sleepier.

It was Syaoran who was the first to awake. He turned to his side and saw Sakura by his side with her arms around his waist. Things had most definitely changed between them. He couldn't help but feel that she was the hardest person to be angry at. There was just something about her that made you want to befriend her. He watched her as she sleep beside him. He looked at his watch and was surprised to find that the day had slipped away. Time with Sakura wasn't like time anywhere else. It managed to pass you quickly but you always got the feeling that you wanted it to last longer even if all you did was sleep. Syaoran stretched his legs. He was extremely cramped in the small space. He gently lifted Sakura and placed her on his bed while he turned to open the door. The door clicked open. Syaoran sighed, somehow the door was against him. He turned back at Sakura before exiting, then again, perhaps the door wasn't.


	4. I'm A Little Insane

As requested, a quicker update!(At least its under 5 months ne?) It would've been earlier but my computer broke and I just got it back today. Since people have been asking me to update faster I was just wondering about the length (I like to keep it around 8-9kbs if put as a .txt document), the amount of chapters and so forth. I know how this'll end I just need to know when. I would be really grateful for some feedback from you lot since you are the audience. It's just so that I know for future reference. Also, if anyone does know the song this is based on (google the title in if you don't know), is there any particular line that you want to be the next chapter?

This isn't many pages as there isn't a lot of breaks or talking. It's mostly blocks of writing. Big blocks.

P.S. I love writing about thunder showers

-x-

Do You Want Me

By Louann1

Chapter 3: I'm A Little Insane

There are just some things that are true. For example, if you like something for example, a song, a book, a pet, there's always going to be somebody else who hates it. That's what Syaoran thought. That 'philosophy' of his could apply to anything, things or otherwise. Sakura went in the 'otherwise' category but Syaoran had a really annoying thought in his head. It was like 'nag, nag, nag, nag, nag'. He knew that it wouldn't leave him alone, not until he confronted it. I suppose you're wondering what this infuriating thought was. Well, it was...

Why didn't anyone hate Sakura?

In reality he really had 'Why can't anyone stay angry at Sakura?' but he didn't know that. Syaoran may have be excelling in the curriculum subjects but one thing he did lack was the ability to 'search for the right words', at least that was what his mother always told him. That was why he was absolutely rubbish at using search engines. That day Syaoran was determined to find out the reason why. He would ask anyone he came across who knew Sakura. He would start with her best friend. If there was a person who knew her it would be her best friend. Syaoran had a few problems with his first plan.

First, he had no idea what Sakura's best friend looked and he had no idea where she was. Syaoran hunted around their room for some kind of clue to where she could be. Sakura had left about half an hour earlier, Syaoran didn't know where but he didn't really mind as long as she wasn't around to suspect anything. After a good ten minutes of looking around Sakura's room he noticed a small pad by the telephone. There was a note quickly scribbled in blue ink.

'Meet Tomoyo in library at 2 o' clock'

Syaoran smiled and applauded himself. Not literally. He just bigged himself up a bit. Syaoran made sure that he was decently dressed before heading out to the library. The school's library didn't have books like you might think. Instead all it had were rows upon rows of laptops and computers of different models which had every page of all the books that had been there previously. Finding Sakura and Tomoyo would be harder than he thought. He had managed to get himself lost on the way to the library since it was his first visit. As he looked around he couldn't even spot them. Maybe they already left, he thought. So Syaoran gave up on the 'best friend' plan and decided it would be better to go for the 'friend' plan.

Syaoran was surprised to talk to so many people who had acquainted themselves with Sakura. Each was certainly an individual. Syaoran spoke to each of them about Sakura. He tried really hard not to make it obvious that he was hunting down things about her but he wasn't very successful at doing that so he decided that it was best to come out straight.

" Don't you think that their's something about her that you just hate?"

He asked that to about 30 different people and each of them replied no. There wasn't one single thing about her that annoyed them. It was like she was perfect. You couldn't hate her because there was nothing to hate. Syaoran tried after a long day of playing 'James Bond' decided that it was Time to retire home. When he got there he found that Sakura had arrived and had heard of his spying antics.

" Syaoran? What have you been doing today?"

" Me? Well, I went to the library to do some... Research," Syaoran replied. He was telling the truth he had been doing research.

" Really? Because I heard that you were asking people who knew me why there was no one who hated me. From the look on your face I'd say that I am correct," Sakura gave him a little evil glare.

" See? Research!" Syaoran took of his coat and threw it on their sofa.

" On me? What were you researching? The amount of people who will join your 'I Hate Sakura' Club?" Sakura was clearly pissed off but she was holding back.

" Hey! I object to that statement. I do not hate you! I just happen to lo-" Syaoran decided that it would be best to retract his confession, at least just for a little while longer. " Be a little insane."

" Wha?" Sakura was taken a back. It was very rarely that Syaoran would poke fun at himself or apologize. If you could call that an apology. " I see."

" What?"

" If you really have to know... The only person who has really hated me would have to be my older brother, he has to be the most annoying person in the world. He's always making fun of me. You know? You remind me of him," Sakura smiled.

" How?"

" Well, you may both be insane but I still love you."

Sometimes it can be surprising how quickly rain can fall. One minute you think that you'd be able to go outside, the next you're back inside watching TV. Gradually, the pitter patter of raindrops hit the window panes, blurring the city scape view.

" Do you think that the rain gets lonely?" Sakura placed a hand on the window and watched how a mist spread around her hand.

" What? I'm not following..."

" I mean... Whenever it comes, there's noone there to greet it. Everyone always stays inside. Wouldn't you consider that as lonely?"

" But the rain doesn't feel things, Sakura," Syaoran clasped her cold hand in his.

" But..." Sakura smiled a small smile; Syaoran's hands were so soft and warm.

Indeed the stranger named Syaoran was a little insane and was no longer a stranger, but she was beginning to feel differently about him. Sure they had their ups and downs with more downs than ups but somehow, it all evened out. Even though there were less good times than bad, it didn't matter because they seemed to be that much better than they really were. Sakura wasn't sure whether they would get along at all after their first meeting but she found something intriguing about him. It wasn't good enough just finding out. She wanted to hear it from him. Everything that he said somehow meant more than their meanings.

Sakura tightened her grip on Syaoran's hand and gave a little smile before bursting into a run through their apartment, out the front door, down many a staircase to the world outside. Syaoran didn't question her, he just did his best not to slow her down. The rain continued to fall, blotting the ground in shades of grey, matting down their hair and applying a sound scape to their background. After running for a while, Sakura stopped and spun around to face Syaoran. The rain rolled down their faces as tears rolling down a cheek. Sakura and Syaoran stood there, never moving hand in hand, staring into each other's eyes with a kind of caring expression. There was a snapshot of two people lost in each other without realising it.

She was the more apprehensive. She didn't really know what she wanted. It was true that there was still a part of him that she hated but she loved all the rest. He had a simplicity about him that she admired. There was nothing complicated in his world. Half a year had already passed since they first met. She knew that after the year was over he would be going back home so it made every second with him that much more special. Did she love him? She didn't know. Maybe she did but she wasn't certain and until she was she wouldn't dare let those three words escape from her lips.

He was the happy-go-lucky room mate. Unlike her he knew exactly want he wanted and would do anything to get it. That didn't mean that he was brash in making decisions. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes and knew that if he confessed then her reaction might not be like the ones he imagines. He looked at her. A sweet smile was slowly creeping on her face. She looked so happy. To tell her that he loved her could wipe that away. He didn't want that to happen. There was so much happiness within her he thought that she could burst. He wanted to be like that. He wanted to feel the same way that she did. She didn't have skeletons in closets or ghosts from the past. He wanted that and she gave it to him even though it was only for a little while, it didn't matter.

" Hey, Syaoran?" Sakura started. She tilted her head to remove her fringe from her eyes.

" Yes?" Syaoran replied with a smile.

" I just... I want to..."

-x-

I've never been really good at cliffhangers so the ending isn't really good. If I continued it from here then this chapter would be too long. Anyway, it's been almost a year since I started this fic. It's prologue was finished last Christmas and this is really special to me so I'm determined to make this fic work.

As some of you may know, when it comes to fics, I tend to dig myself into a little hole and I just keep digging and digging it's not even with a spade sometimes, it's with a gigantic drilling machine and there's noone to send me down a rope. Sometimes I really need that rope but I don't even want to get to that point so if anyone has any ideas about what to do next for this fic I'd really like your advice. Just put it in a review or in an email you can find on my profile page.

Please review! I'm only doing this for the reviews. I get this rush when I get a review and it makes me want to do better. Otherwise I'm just gonna have to give this up. :'( I really don't want to but sometimes it's just something that has to be done.


	5. I'll Tell It To You Straight

We're back tracking! I've taken in reviews and I've given it a lot of thought. Although this is a 'rom com' as a friend of mine called it, it's getting a bit serious in this chapter. Skeletons and ghosts are popping up, hence the Halloween theme. Sometimes I worry that I don't write quite enough each update so this is as long as I could make it. 

P.S. Scary stories really aren't my forte.

-x-

Do You Want Me?

By Louann1

Chapter 4: I'll Tell It To You Straight

-x- Things Go Bump In The Night -x-

There's something about special days that seem to change the way that people are. It was autumn, the air was refreshing, the flora around were shades of red, orange and yellow and the sky showed fantastical displays of colourful paintings that changed as the day went on. Orange was the colour of the moment, it was that of the sky, of the atmosphere and of pumpkins.

Sakura didn't want to do anything. She was fine the way she was. She didn't feel like walking down the streets or taking strolls in the park. Syaoran was beginning to worry about his roommate. She had stayed in her room for almost three weeks, only exiting to get something to eat or to go to the library. That wasn't the only thing that worried him. Sakura wouldn't talk. She would only reply to his questions with short sleepy sounding grunts. It wasn't as if she was angry, it was more like she just preferred to stay away from the outside world - like there was something that she would rather avoid.

Once in a while, Syaoran would knock on her door and ask her with a concerned tone if she was alright. There wouldn't be an answer and if there was it was barely distinguishable. He thought that it was 'that time of the month' but when it was rolling into the third week it was becoming worrying. One day he decided that he would most certainly get Sakura to tell him what was on her mind. He knock hesitantly before jumping at the harsh tone that he was subjected to.

" What!"

" Are you hungry?" He braced waiting for her spiteful reply. " Do you want to go out to eat?"

The door creaked open a little beneath his hand and Syaoran looked through the small space between the wall and the door and was shocked to see Sakura's timid expression.

" Okay," She said barely louder than a whisper.

He stood surprised as she exited her room cautiously, locked the doors, shut the windows and turned off all the switches and the stove. As they walked down the street, Syaoran awkwardly started.

" Sakura?"

" Hmm?" She gave him an attentive look.

" Is there something wrong?"

" Wrong? No, why?" She pursed her lips in deep thought.

" There is. I know you enough to tell that. I'm... worried about you." Syaoran had to forced the words out.

" Oh," They continued to walk in silence down the heavily stone built streets.

Each of them had displays in the store windows that suited the special, or in other words, scary time of year. Halloween. The further they travelled the more frightening the window shop displays became. Eventually, they had become too much for Sakura who by that time was practically walking with her eyes shut.

" Can we go somewhere else?" She asked in a small voice.

" Uh.. Is there a problem?" Syaoran stopped and turned back to her.

" Let's just go back, ne?"

" But-"

" We can oder a take-away or something," She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

" Okay..."

She quickly paced back up the road with Syaoran lagging a little bit behind her, still confused about what had caused he change in character. Once they reached the main road Sakura slowed down her pace and gave Syaoran a look of relief.

" Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Syaoran gave her an authoritative look.

" I told you! Nothing's wrong!" She replied slightly irritated by his pesterings.

" That just proved there's something I don't know about!" He retorted, he would get something from her one way or another.

" Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you. I hate you! Happy now?" She snapped and yelled back.

" That's not it and you know it!"

" I know it's not," She said much calmer. She gave a deep sigh before explaining her troubles to him in her 'usually' calm tone. " It's that thing we're going to tonight."

" Sakura! Syaoran! I'm glad you could make it. Are you ready for one scary night?" The girl dressed as a witch welcomed them inside where it was heavily decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars and black banners and streamers.

" Heh, something like that," Sakura gave a weak smile before entering the dimly lit place.

There was already a group of strangely dressed people huddled in a circle discussing some between themselves. Sakura and Syaoran joined them waiting to be included.

" Since everyone's here should we begin with the storytelling?" A chorus of yeses followed and a flashlight was brought out of nowhere and handed around the circle to a boy dressed in a white sheet who immediately shone it on his face giving it an eerie glow.

" It was just like any ordinary night. A young girl was busy babysitting a couple of kids whose parents were out. As they watched TV her cell phone rang... She answered it and was shocked to hear the message. ' I'm coming to get you.' The voice said in a coarse angry voice. Thinking that it was just some prank call she ignored it and continued to watch TV with the children. About an hour later she received another call saying ' I'll be there in an hour. You better be ready.' The voice this time was taunting her in a sing-song style. It was beginning to frighten her so she called the police but they paid no notice to her plea. She wasted the hour away frittering about what was to happen. As the clock struck, a loud knocking came at the door. The girl grabbed the children's hands and dragged them up to the attic. It was dark and gloomy. The air was thick and they could hardly see. The banging on the door was faint but it still got louder. Then once more, her phone jingled eerily in the silence. Her hands quaking she pressed the answer button, 'Where are you? I'm waiting! Don't you know it's rude not to greet a guest?' She quickly tossed her cell phone away and cowered in a corner and-"

" Aghh!" The collective screams burst out simultaneously as the dim light from the flashlight disappeared and a cell phone rang.

Sakura reached out into the darkness for anyone. She hated the twilight that had abruptly come. After a while she felt a hand and latched onto it tightly. It was a familiar feeling that she couldn't help but cherish.

" Syaoran?" She whispered into the air.

" Yeah?" Came her much needed reply.

" It's you, right?"

" Yeah, it's me." He replied softly. He had an inkling of how she was feeling. " Are you okay?"

" I don't like it." She half-squealed, half-whispered.

Syaoran squinted, trying to make out her silhouette but it was just too dark. Then he felt something lean against him. He turned and was met by silky hair that smelt of some soapy essence. It was Sakura alright. He could feel her trembling in fear.

" It'll be okay. Don't worry."

" I know," She wrapped her arms around him and noticed the warmth that he radiated. It was slightly calming in the frightening situation she was in. Then came a very unexpected feeling. As an arm wrapped around he she slowly felt the fear rise from her and disperse into her surroundings. Syaoran was nicer than she had expected. For the first time in ages, she didn't feel any resentment towards him and for now, that was enough for her.

-x- All I Want For Christmas -x-

Once again, a public holiday began to bring out excitement and it seemed to be much more for Sakura than Syaoran. In their apartment, Sakura had begun to decorate the place with tinsel and other decorations. She wanted to be able to wake up and feel like the new day would bring her some feeling of happiness. After arranging the tree exactly how she wanted to, she took a step back to admire her work. Just then, Syaoran exited his room to get a glass of water and was greeted with a life-size plastic model of a snowman.

" J-i-n-g-l-e b-e-l-l-s," It's mechanical voice sang tunelessly.

" What the hell is that?" Syaoran was taken back by the sudden appearance of the glowing monstrosity.

" It's a snowman! You like?" Sakura thrusted a miniature battery version on him.

" Santa-Claus-is-coming-to...-town."

" No! They're freaky. Here," He gave it back and continued to get his much needed drink.

" Aww. I worked so hard this morning! Won't you even say it's nice?" Sakura pouted, a little hurt.

" It's nice."

" You didn't mean that!"

" Hey, you never said I had to mean it," He ignored the girl's plea and continued on his intended task.

He promptly exited with a bottle of water (since he couldn't be bothered to get a glass) and lifted it up but even before a drop touched his lips, he saw something that shocked him so much he froze on the spot and found himself unable to avert his gaze.

" Syaoran? What's the matter?" Sakura asked him concerned.

" What...?" He paused and composed himself before replying. " What are you wearing?"

" You mean this?" Sakura gestured to her newly change red and white brimmed outfit. " It's my Christmas outfit! Tomoyo made it for me a few years back."

" So why wear it now?"

" Doesn't it suit me?" Sakura hung her head down and asked a little hurt.

" Even if you replace suit with fit the answer is still no!" Syaoran didn't know where to look.

It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to the short skirted, tightly fitted clothed girl. Syaoran just felt a little bit down. He had always felt a little dispirited at that time of year.

" Hey are you okay?"

" What?" Syaoran snapped out of it. " Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

" It's just. You don't seem like yourself. You haven't made one single comment that's close to harassment or given me one look that makes me feel like punching you," Sakura noticed that he didn't even bat an eyelid at her usually annoying comments. " Come on Syaoran! It's Christmas Eve! But still... You keep your head down like you've done something wrong. I mean, who did you become, Scrooge?"

With no reply, Sakura thought that maybe she had gone a little too far. It was like there was an eternal cloud hanging over him. It seemed as though there was nothing to lift his spirits and as the day went on she couldn't help but feel responsible for his depressing state. It wasn't until much later when Syaoran appeared from his room once more. Syaoran greeted him with a smile and innocently asked,

" Syaoran? Will you stay with me until tomorrow?"

" Huh?" Syaoran wasn't sure about her request.

" It's my first Christmas away from my family and it feels strange being on my own. Everyone else has gone home. I would go back home but there's no one there. My dad's gone on a dig and my brother's on some soccer trip thing."

" Oh, okay."

They watched TV in silence before Sakura decided to say something that would hopeful bring back Syaoran's more cheerful (but slightly perverted) mood,

" I'm sorry about before. I should've thought-" She began.

" Forget it," He interrupted still focusing on the flashing screen. " It should be me who apologises. It's my fault, I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. It's just... This time."

" This time?" Sakura could see him forcing the words out.

" I just don't like it. It's a childhood thing. It's a little bit like you and Halloween."

" I see..."

They continued for a while, side-by-side, although they had been like that many times there was something different about that time. Sakura glanced over at him and watch him as he laughed a little at the lame jokes that were being spouted out between the love struck couple in the film. It was true, he didn't like 'that time'. There was something in his expression that pained her to look at it. She didn't want him to feel like that. For that day at least, she would make it go away. She would wipe away the memory that seemed to consume his happiness.

The film was almost over, it was time for the big romantic ending. Sakura glanced back at the TV; the young woman on the screen was biting her lip and could barely look at the man opposite her. He cared for her, she knew that all he was waiting for was that little something to change their casual flirting into something more serious. Sakura knew what would happen next and a little part of her was curious. She wondered what it would be like if things between she and Syaoran were like that in the film. She daydreamed for a while before being snapped back to reality by Syaoran who was giving her a strange look.

" What are you thinking about?" He raised an eyebrow.

" Eh? Nothing, nothing at all," Sakura replied, taken a back by his suspicious question. " Hey Syaoran? What do you want for Christmas?"

" Hmm..." He had rarely thought about what he wanted for Christmas. " I don't know. I never really got a proper Christmas present so I don't know what to expect. You?"

" It's a secret," She put a finger to her lips and winked.

" Tell me!" Syaoran pleaded. " I would've told you if I actually had anything."

" Nope! If I told you it wouldn't come true," Sakura stated.

" You don't really believe that stuff?" Syaoran questioned her.

" I do! And don't you knock it!"

" Okay, I won't. Y'know, you have some strange things about you that I can't help but like."

" I know."

Sakura closely watched as a small smile crept slowly onto Syaoran's face. There it is, she thought to herself. Without acknowledging it Syaoran had given her the best present she could think of.

Him.

-x- Seeing Things Anew -x-

There was less than twenty minutes left and yet she still couldn't bring herself to stay awake. The clock's ticks and tocks were drowned out by the blaring music from the TV. Even though it was loud, she couldn't feel her sleepiness steadily increasing. She forcibly widened her eyes a little more to look at the person sitting next to her. Unlike her, he was wide awake, eager to greet the new year with high hopes and confidence.

He was no different to how he was as he woke up. He looked away from the TV and flashed her a smile to give her a little bit of happiness. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough as she only manages to raise a small smile for him. He noticed that she was beginning to feel fatigue, she had worked so hard during the vacation to make sure that everything was going well with decorations and food and the like. He didn't want to force her into being as chipper as he felt. He turned down the volume a little before changing channels but the only thing he could watch was her.

She had slumped back on the couch and seemed to be quietly speaking. Being he curious her he was, he leaned back next to her and listened to her ramblings. At first, he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Her words seemed to slip into one another but before long, he managed to scavenge a single sentence.

He thought a while and contemplated on what she had said. He had so many wanderings in his head that he was tempted to wake and ask her if he was right on any account. This time, his judgement overruled and he continued to watch he sleep. The air around them was peaceful and as the countdown began, he finally saw he in a different light.

The moonlight shone through the window and hit her face giving her an ethereal glow and he noticed the way that a small smile curled and uncurled as she breathed. He couldn't help but laugh a little at her strange mannerisms. Then a thought struck him. It was a new year. A new start. If it had been any other night he wouldn't have done what he did. The thought of it wouldn't have even crossed his mind.

Ten, nine, eight...

He contemplated on it a little more. There was something between them and he knew it. He knew that there was a certain park that only happens between people who were made for each other. He never truly felt it so he didn't know what it really felt like but he had heard many people speak of it, trying to explain that magical feeling that people sometimes get.

Seven, six, five...

What would happen if he did the crazy act he was thinking of? Would she take him seriously? Too seriously? Not seriously enough? He felt a little apprehensive, knowing that there were so many outcomes. She could pretend that nothing happened between them and that all she knew him as was Syaoran the room mate. She could hate him. She could think of him as someone she despised as he took advantage of her. Things could go back to the way they were when they first met. She could consider him as that same stranger who sounded like a 'sugar coated stalker'.

Four, three, two...

She could think of him as something more. She might be waiting for him to 'make the first move' so to speak. She might tell him how much things between them had changed and that all she wanted was to go that little bit further. It wasn't like she hated him anymore. It wasn't like she hurt him every time she spoke to him with teases that bruised his emotions.

One...

What was the difference? She wasn't awake. She wouldn't know. She wouldn't have any knowledge of his selfishness to hold her, want her, kiss her. As everything around him blurred, he gentle laid the sleeping Sakura on the couch and as she made no sound or effort to stop him he decided he would do it. He slowly leaned over her, closing his eyes, noticing the quiet sound of her breathing, the sweet scent that only filled the air around her. Closer. Just a little further. It would only be a kiss. Not one of those that he did to annoy her. One that meant something. It would be just enough to fulfil his curiosity. Just enough to put behind the pesterings in his mind.

Zero.

Just enough to make him want her more.

-x- Three Little Words -x-

Valentine's Day. The one day in they year when it's acceptable to go around confessing untold affections for others. But between Sakura and Syaoran, that would never happen. There was no way that he could say what he was feeling. Especially on the day that she seemed to be bombarded with love letters and gifts of chocolates and flowers. If he was going to tell her he would have to tell in some memorable way. In a way that would stand out and make he take notice of his feelings.

Sakura didn't have to exit the apartment in order to receive presents. They were shoved in the letter box and when she was sick of getting them they came through the open windows and even on TV. Although she was flattered by the amount of attention she was getting she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for making Syaoran stay indoors.

" Stay in with me today? I don't want to go out with all this stuff happening."

Syaoran couldn't say no. It was becoming more difficult to refuse her requests. If she said 'Let's go for a walk' he would follow her, if she said 'Let's watch a film' he would rent her favourite. Syaoran found himself doing the strangest things in order to make her happy. That was just the way it was. He had tried to stop. He had tried to be the pervert that she hated. But he couldn't. He couldn't give up the way that things were.

" I'm sorry for causing you trouble," Sakura sat on the couch while snuggling her face in a massive teddy bear.

" Don't worry about it," Syaoran replied while shoving cards back through the letter box. " I didn't have anything else to do."

" Yeah but because of me you have to stay inside instead of getting your valentine a present," She took a deep breath before sorting through the letters that she could be bothered to read.

There came no reply. Syaoran just sat by the door on his knees frozen by the words that she had said. Didn't she know? Didn't she have any idea that it was her who was his valentine.

" Syaoran?"

" It's okay," Syaoran turned to her giving her a half-hearted smile. He felt a little warmer, and thought that it was probably due to all the work that he had been doing.

" Thank you anyway," Sakura took another bite from a big slab of chocolate that barely fit through the door.

Sakura tried to think about what Syaoran was thinking about. He had changed suddenly and she couldn't help but feel responsible. Was it something I said? Did I do something that hurt him? She sighed and continued to go through the depressing poems in the cards.

" What's the matter? I thought that you would be glad getting all these things," Syaoran gave up on the whole 'return to sender' plan as they kept coming back.

" I am glad. It's nice to know that there are lots of people who like me but what's the point if I get a million cards but none of them are from the person I want them to be from," Sakura tossed another card away. " D'you get what I mean?"

" I think so," Syaoran replied taking a piece of chocolate that Sakura offered him.

He wondered if she meant him. 'The person I want'. What if she meant him? Would he do anything then? He would but he didn't know if she was referring to him. A feeling of being light-headed came on him and before he knew it, Sakura was caring for him.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the couch under a green blanket. He turned to his side and Sakura kneeling next to him with a worried smile.

" How are you feeling?"

" I'm okay," He replied a little bit confused about what had happened. " What happened?"

" You blacked out," Sakura placed her hand on his head. " I knew something like this would happen. You haven't been eating recently."

" I'm just not hungry," Syaoran could feel himself burning up as soon as her cool hand touched him. He couldn't tell her that it was her fault but that's what love does.

" It doesn't mean that you shouldn't eat," Sakura handed him a steaming cup. " Here's some soup."

" I don't want it."

" Please Syaoran," Sakura begged him. " I'm worried about you."

Syaoran reluctantly took the cup and blew it cool before drinking it. He watched Sakura as her worried expression soon melted into a smile. Syaoran thanked her and continued to watch her watching him as he drank the sweet chicken soup.

" What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

" Eh? Oh, no. It's nothing. I'm going to get you some medicine so stay here and get better soon okay?" Sakura rose to her feet, kissed his forehead and went on her way.

Once away from Syaoran, Sakura took a deep breath and found herself burning up herself. She knew that it wasn't what Syaoran had, it wasn't something that was caused by a bug, it was Syaoran. She recalled him falling to the floor. At first she thought that he had tripped but when he wouldn't get up she began to worry. She managed to pull him onto the couch and as she did so she could feel her heart racing. It felt nothing like the time that Tomoyo had fainted (she was up late tailoring). There was a feeling at the pit of her stomach that ached when she thought about him.

Sakura quickly returned to Syaoran's side with medicine in hand. When she entered their apartment she immediately saw Syaoran just as she had left him except he was sleeping peacefully with a content expression on his face.

" Y'know Syaoran? I'm gonna tell you something," She spoke to him with a quiet tone. " I haven't been able to tell you before because it's something that I can't exactly say to you."

Syaoran rolled over and gave a little yawn. Sakura smiled and continued talking to him.

" I'm only going to say three words. Just three little words and I'm hoping that you can tell me later when I ask you. Even if you can't that's okay. You might say it later. Syaoran? I want you."

-x- Say It Again -x-

" Hey, Syaoran?" Sakura started. She tilted her head to remove her fringe from her eyes.

" Yes?" Syaoran replied with a smile.

" I just... I want to..."

Sakura sighed and smiled at herself. What was she thinking when she said that to him? The raindrops let up slightly as she turned to him and said,

" I need you to say three words to me. Just three, and right now I really need you to say it. Just tell it to me straight."


End file.
